


Красные листья

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Свадьба Джона и Сансы.Сиквел к фанфику "Три снежинки" http://archiveofourown.org/works/7675807/chapters/17483020





	1. Лист первый

**Author's Note:**

> Все предупреждения к первому фанфику в силе и во втором - на фик вдохновил сериал, но я убрала все то, чего точно не может быть в книге: брак с Рамси, встречу в Черном замке; и характеры старалась приблизить к книжным.

Большой чертог украсили к свадьбе. По стенам висели венки и гирлянды, сплетенные из сосновых и еловых веток, перевязанных цветными лентами, в вечнозеленой хвое мерцали позолоченные шишки и красные гроздья рябины, узкие высокие окна были занавешены яркими драпировками, чтобы не впускать внутрь зимнюю тьму, а прямо над помостом для новобрачных пламенели букеты из пятиконечных листьев чардрев. Цветов не было; еще до начала церемонии к Сансе подошел стюард и извинился за их отсутствие:  
— Оранжерея замка долгое время была разрушена, ваша милость. Мы восстанавливаем ее, но, боюсь, что новые цветники будут у нас не раньше весны.  
Сердце Сансы сжалось при воспоминании о прекрасных розах Винтерфелла, но она нашла в себе силы улыбнуться:  
— Ничего страшного. Зеленое и красное вместе смотрятся празднично, у вас получилось очень красиво.  
Стюард просветлел.  
Прическу и свадебное жемчужно-серое платье Сансы тоже украшали лишь красные листья. Ей стало немного грустно от этого.  
— Странно я выгляжу — невеста без цветов, — шепнула она Джону, но, встретив его слегка недоумевающий взгляд, пожалела об этом. Он ее не поймет, он мужчина, король и воин, у него хватает забот, по сравнению с которыми грусть по погибшим цветам кажется смешной. Но он понял, тронул пальцем один из листьев, добавлявших густого красного оттенка ее золотисто-каштановым волосам, и прошептал в ответ:  
— Зато тебе идет.  
Санса благодарно улыбнулась.  
На самом деле, за исключением этой досадной мелочи, она считала, что все идет замечательно, лучше и желать нельзя. Еды и вина было вдоволь, гости поднимали чашу за чашей за короля и королеву Севера, желая долгих лет счастья и много детей. Был даже музыкант, довольно складно игравший на лютне и певший то задорные куплеты, то песни о любви. Веселый пир примирил северян и одичалых, все казались радостными и довольными. Но нет, не все, поправила она себя, когда, после тоста за «прекрасную пару, новых Неда и Кет», она перехватила пристальный взгляд лорда Бейлиша.  
— Вы совершаете ошибку! — вскричал он, побледнев, когда она объявила ему о своей помолвке. Сансе даже показалось, что она впервые увидела его без обычной уверенно-насмешливой маски. Правда, он тут же взял себя в руки. — Этот брак вам ничего не даст, милая Санса. У вас куда больше прав на Винтерфелл, чем у бастарда Таргариенов. Доверьтесь мне, и лорды Севера осознают это и изменят свое решение. Вы будете править Севером единолично — с помощью мужчины, который беззаветно любит вас и сделает вас счастливой.  
Она поняла, что он говорит о себе самом, но предпочла сделать вид, что не понимает.  
— Джон любит меня, — возразила она, — как и я его. Я буду с ним счастлива, как мать была счастлива с отцом.  
Тут он странно посмотрел на нее, но ничего не сказал. И с тех пор она уже не раз и не два ловила на себе его испытующий взгляд, от которого ей становилось не по себе.  
Музыкант заиграл незамысловатый танцевальный мотив. Санса повернулась к Джону.  
— Может быть, потанцуем? Если мой муж и король не против, — она взмахнула ресницами и смущенно потупилась.  
— Если моя жена и королева не боится, что я отдавлю ей ноги, — Джон встал и с улыбкой подал ей руку.  
На самом деле танцевал он прекрасно, и, кружась в его объятиях, она забыла и о своей печали по розам, и о преследующих ее взглядах Петира Бейлиша. Красный лист чардрева сорвался из ее прически и, подхваченный вихрем танца, закружил вокруг них.


	2. Лист второй

Фигуры танца то разводили их в стороны, заставляя меняться партнерами, то вновь соединяли.   
— Скоро начнется провожание, — прошептал ей Джон, когда они в очередной раз оказались в паре.   
Санса густо покраснела. Теперь этот обычай не представлялся ей настолько неприятным, как когда она выходила замуж за Тириона. Этот брак не был насилием и насмешкой, наоборот, она была счастлива и горда. Но предстоящее провожание на брачное ложе смущало ее не меньше, по другим причинам.   
Одичалые, которые помогли Джону отвоевать Винтерфелл, теперь жили на землях Севера, и их вожди были приглашены на королевскую свадьбу. На этих звероподобных косматых мужиков с лицами, испещренными шрамами и татуировками, ей было страшно смотреть. А когда она попыталась представить, как они своими огромными ручищами срывают с нее одежду, ее и вовсе прошиб холодный пот. Очевидно, все эти мысли отразились у нее на лице, потому что Джон шепнул:  
— Похоже, это и у тебя не вызывает радости.  
Санса удивилась его словам. Все женщины, присутствовавшие на пиршестве, были по крайней мере миловидными, даже одичалые. Разве для мужчины так неприятно, если они будут его касаться? Но тут она заметила красные пятна на его щеках и поняла, что он смущен. Ей пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Ее муж, который вел в бой всех этих суровых воинов, краснел при мысли, что его разденут женщины. Интересно, а у него вообще кто-то еще был?.. Усилием воли отогнав эту неприличную мысль, она сказала почти жалобно:  
— Но это ведь обычай. Разве мы можем тут что-то изменить?  
Джон еще сильнее понизил голос:  
— Обычаи бывают разные. Вот у вольного народа принято, чтобы мужчина похитил свою невесту. Как тебе такой обычай?  
Танец снова развел их, но Санса даже не запомнила лица своего следующего партнера, настолько была озадачена. Он правда предлагал похитить ее, как принц Рейгар его мать Лианну? Это звучало очень романтично, но незаметно исчезнуть с собственной свадьбы, из чертога, полного гостей и находящегося под неусыпной охраной, Сансе казалось невероятным.   
Когда они снова закружились вместе, она спросила одними губами:  
— Как ты думаешь это устроить? Охрана не спускает с нас глаз, — и она кивнула на двух высоких молодых женщин, которые неподвижно замерли за спинками пустых тронов короля и королевы Севера. У каждой из них за плечами было короткое копье, а на поясе — длинный нож. Когда Джон решил сделать одичалых копьеносиц телохранителями, Санса поначалу отнеслась к ним с недоверием. Разве могут женщины сражаться наравне с мужчинами? Да, у нее была Бриенна, которая поклялась ее леди-матери ее защищать, но она казалась Сансе существом уникальным. — И леди Бриенна заметит наше отсутствие.   
Бриенна тоже сидела за столом, на почетном месте, которое было положено дочери лорда Тарта, но при этом старалась не терять Сансу из виду.  
Джон неожиданно ухмыльнулся, совсем по-мальчишески.  
— Иве и Рябине затея понравилась. Они нас прикроют. И леди Тарт отвлекут — ее уже некогда предупреждать. Ну как, идем?  
И, хотя это и казалось ей чересчур легкомысленным и безрассудным, Санса согласилась.  
Они продолжили танец, стараясь придвигаться к стене. Музыка играла все быстрее, танцующих становилось все больше, юбки дам взлетали все выше. Внезапно рядом с ними очутилась Ива и показала на чуть колышущуюся драпировку, за которой угадывалось открытое окно. Там уже пряталась Рябина, держа в руке их плащи. Окно было высоко от пола; Джон быстро вскарабкался на подоконник, и Рябина помогла ему втащить наверх Сансу. Затем они спрыгнули вниз, мягко приземлившись в снег, толстым слоем покрывавший двор. Следом упали плащи, и глухо стукнула, закрываясь, створка окна.  
Санса отряхнула с подола налипшие снежинки.  
— Пойдем в нашу спальню? Но там тоже должна быть охрана, — запоздало спохватилась она.  
— У меня есть идея получше, — Джон показал в сторону богорощи.  
Санса изумленно вскинула ресницы, подавая ему руку. Луна светила ярко, и они двинулись вдоль стен, стараясь держаться в их тени. Откуда-то из сугробов со стороны конюшни вылез Призрак и потрусил за ними, практически неразличимый на фоне снега. Только его глаза горели в темноте, как красные листья чардрев.


	3. Лист третий

Санса боялась, что ночью в богороще будет темно, холодно и страшно. Но там все будто светилось. В лунных лучах весело искрились даже облепленные снегом ветви мрачных страж-деревьев, а листья сердце-дерева в обрамлении льдистых игл казались драгоценными рубинами в бриллиантовой оправе. Сансе хотелось их потрогать, но она не посмела разрушить хрупкую красоту.   
От горячих прудов поднимался густой молочно-белый пар. Санса подошла к самой кромке воды, где совсем не по-зимнему зеленела трава, и развязала завязки плаща, с тихим шорохом упавшего за ее спиной.   
— Хочешь искупаться? — спросил Джон, обняв ее за плечи.   
Санса широко распахнула глаза.  
— Холодно же!  
— Совсем нет.  
Он быстро разделся. Санса пожирала взглядом его худощавое, но мускулистое тело, все в шрамах. Шрамы на груди были особенно глубокими и так до конца и не зажили. Джон перехватил ее взгляд и вдруг сорвался с места и с разбега прыгнул в воду. Стена пара моментально скрыла его из виду, и только по плеску воды Санса догадалась, где он. Поражаясь собственной смелости, она стала избавляться от платья. Почувствовав обнаженной кожей легкие укусы холода, она обхватила себя за плечи и шагнула к воде. Набежавшая мелкая волна лизнула ее ногу, оказавшись не просто теплой — горячей. Медленно, мелкими шажками она двинулась вперед, погрузившись сперва по бедра, затем по грудь в блаженное тепло. Когда над поверхностью остались только плечи и голова, а кончики выбившихся из высокой прически локонов намокли и развились, она позвала:  
— Джон, где ты?  
Раздался легкий всплеск, и его лицо, блестевшее от покрывавших его теплых капель, оказалось совсем рядом.   
— Как ты? — спросил он, обнимая ее и прижимая к себе.  
— Хорошо, — сказала она и улыбнулась, обхватив его за шею: ей и в самом деле было хорошо. Как в горячей ванне; только она никогда не принимала ванну под открытым небом, и никогда не видела при этом прямо над головой мерцавшие сквозь туман звезды. И ни одна ванна во всем Винтерфелле не была настолько глубока, чтобы они могли залезть туда вдвоем.   
Мокрые волосы Джона прилипли к голове, с них по лицу и плечам стекали струйки воды. Они блестели в сочащемся лунным светом тумане, очерчивая точеные линии его щек и шеи. Санса потянулась слизнуть крупную каплю, дрожавшую у него на подбородке, и ощутила солоноватый вкус во рту. Не дав ей отстраниться, Джон слегка повернул голову, и их губы соединились.   
Сначала они целовались медленно, осторожно, будто собирая друг с друга капли сладкого меда, потом Санса почувствовала, как Джон проводит языком между ее сомкнутых губ, и раскрыла их.   
Ей показалось, что вода в пруду нагрелась больше, еще немного — и вскипит, но жар, зародившийся в глубине ее тела, был сильнее. Джон прервал поцелуй и приподнял ее, она обвила ногами его бедра, чувствуя, что он тоже разгорячен и готов. Но он не начал двигаться, продолжая удерживать ее на руках, хотя уже дрожал всем телом. Только заглянул ей в глаза и неуверенно спросил:  
— Можно?  
Любовь и нежность затопили ее, и прошептав: «Да!» — она сама скользнула вниз по его телу, насаживаясь на него.  
Боль вспыхнула, но тут же исчезла, растворившись в овладевшем ею желании, и несколько капель крови смыло водой. Тесно стоящие стволы и плотный навес из переплетенных ветвей не пропускали шум из замка. В таинственной тишине, полной вздохов и вскриков, лишь белый лютоволк с красными глазами бдительно оглядывал берег, и сердце-дерево, чей лик в тумане менялся от печального до смеющегося, подрагивало ветвями, вспоминая ласки давно улетевшего ветра, и осыпало головы и плечи влюбленных алыми пятиконечными листьями.


	4. Лист четвертый

От своего ненавязчивого, но неусыпного присмотра за Сансой Бриенна отвлеклась лишь на минуту. Прямо перед ней танцевала женщина из племени одичалых. Небольшого роста, миловидная и крутобедрая, с высокой грудью — словом, созданная для брака и деторождения, как сказал бы любой в Вестеросе — она танцевала, то и дело касаясь рукой длинного ножа, заткнутого за пояс.   
В Винтерфелле Бриенна познакомилась со многими такими воительницами, называемыми копьеносицами. Некоторые из них в силе и ловкости почти не уступали ей самой. И они пользовались уважением своих соплеменников-мужчин, у многих были дети. Не к лицу было дочери лорда Тарта завидовать этим созданиям, выросшим в лесу, как дикие звери, но она завидовала и ничего не могла с этим поделать.   
Когда вокруг закричали: "Пора проводить новобрачных в постель!" — она поискала глазами Сансу там, где ее видела в последний раз, танцующую с мужем, но никого не обнаружила. Она вскочила, чуть не уронив скамью со всеми, кто сидел рядом, и с высоты своего роста оглядела чертог поверх голов танцующих. Ни невесты, чьи медного оттенка косы были убраны в высокую прическу и украшены красными листьями чардрев, ни короля Севера она не нашла. Лишь у их пустых тронов со скучающим видом стояли две девушки-охранницы. Бриенна перешагнула через скамью и в два прыжка оказалась рядом с ними.  
— Где Санса? — прорычала она. — Где король?  
Голос она не понизила, и головы танцующих, веселящихся, подвыпивших гостей стали поворачиваться к ним.   
— В самом деле, — раздались голоса, — где новобрачные? Время уложить их в постель!  
— Провожание! Провожание! — подхватили все северяне.  
— Провожания не будет, — холодно сказала одна из охранниц. — Король и королева Севера просили передать гостям, что в постели обойдутся без посторонней помощи.  
Из толпы гостей послышались разочарованные крики:  
— Это обычай! Какая свадьба без провожания?  
— Ваш, южный обычай, — проговорила вторая девица. — Король Севера теперь и наш король тоже, и он решил соблюсти нашу традицию: похитить свою жену.  
— Да, да! — заорали бородатые одичалые вожди и застучали кулаками по столам. Их эта новость явно привела в восторг, и на мгновение Бриенна испугалась, что сейчас начнется потасовка между ними и северянами, разочарованными выходкой своих правителей, но тут в чертог внесли новые блюда с мясом и бочки с вином, и волнение улеглось.   
— Ревнивый супруг наш король, — усмехнулся один лорд, наполняя свой кубок. — Не дал нам полюбоваться красотой своей суженой.  
— Ну и пусть его. Мясо и вино он с собой ведь не забрал, — сказал второй, отрезая себе большой кусок от передаваемого по кругу пирога с говядиной и беконом.   
Среди вернувшихся на свои места и к своим партнершам лордов взгляд Бриенны выцепил одно лицо: бледное, встревоженное лицо лорда Бейлиша. Но тут пожилой менестрель начал напевать что-то совсем уж неприличное, и Бриенна смешалась и покраснела.  
— Куда они отправились? — спросила она охранниц. — В спальню?  
— Не знаем, — ответила одна из девиц, пожав плечами.  
— Мы не подсматривали, — добавила вторая.  
Бриенна устремилась к королевской спальне.  
«Я только удостоверюсь, что они там, — сказала она себе, — и посторожу за дверью».  
Наверное, это было смешно. Что могло грозить королю и королеве Севера в их собственном доме, если даже их охрана была абсолютно спокойна? Но Бриенна еще хорошо помнила, как искала Сансу по всем Речным землям, то обретая надежду ее найти, то вновь теряя, и знала, что не сможет пировать спокойно, не убедившись собственными глазами в том, что та, которую она поклялась защищать, находится в безопасности.   
Когда она поднималась по крутым ступеням к королевским покоям, ее не оставляло чувство, что она только что упустила нечто важное. Но она никак не могла вспомнить, что.  
Подойдя к дверям, она остановилась. Из спальни не доносилось ни звука, но это ничего не значит, сказала она себе. Они наверняка там. Она будет выглядеть крайне глупо, если вломится в спальню короля и королевы в их первую брачную ночь, и все в замке, до последней кухарки, будут смеяться за ее спиной. Бриенна стиснула зубы. Ей не привыкать к насмешкам. Долг и клятва важнее. И она толкнула дверь.  
Дубовая створка поддалась почти без скрипа. Бриенна обрадовалась: может быть, ей удастся остаться незамеченной. Она осторожно заглянула в комнату.   
Стоявшая в центре большая кровать под тяжелым балдахином была украшена к свадьбе такими же ветками и листьями, которые были развешаны по стенам Большого чертога, но на покрывавших ее белоснежных простынях не было ни морщинки. На них явно никто даже не садился. Окинув быстрым взглядом пустую спальню, Бриенна уже было решила вернуться в пиршественный зал и с пристрастием допросить охранниц, даже если придется угрожать им мечом, но тут ее внимание привлекло движение складок балдахина у изголовья кровати. Единственное окно было закрыто, но свисавшая ткань чуть колыхнулась, будто от сквозняка. Бриенне хватило мгновения, чтобы оценить положение и размеры прятавшегося за балдахином человека. В следующий миг она уже прижала его к стене и приставила меч к груди.   
Темноволосый, с мелкими невыразительными чертами мужчина в грубой холщовой одежде был на голову ниже ее. В руке у него был зажат нож, который он так и не успел пустить в ход, в водянистых глазах застыл испуг. Похоже, он знал, кто она, и боялся.  
— Брось, — велела Бриенна и слегка нажала на меч, так что острие порвало рубаху и оцарапало кожу. Мужчина разжал пальцы, и нож зазвенел на плитах пола. — Теперь говори. Кто тебе велел убить ее?  
— Ее? — тупо переспросил он.  
— Леди... королеву Сансу, — терпеливо пояснила Бриенна. — Кто тебя нанял, чтобы ее заколоть?  
— Нет! Нет, ее — нет, только его. Я должен был спрятаться здесь, переждать провожание и сунуть нож ему под ребра, когда он залез бы на нее. Я бы сделал дело и сбежал, в пьяной суматохе никто ничего бы и не заметил. Но ее мне приказано было и пальцем не трогать! Ей я ничего дурного не хотел, м'леди!  
— Его? — Бриенна нахмурилась. Значит, кто-то хотел убить короля Севера. Он не был под ее защитой... но он был мужем Сансы. И достойным воином и правителем. — Кто велел тебе убить короля? Скажи, и я отпущу тебя, — она на дюйм отодвинула от него острие клинка, и убийца перевел дыхание.  
— Лорд Бейлиш, — сказал он.   
Пятно, расползшееся по рубахе в месте, где меч Бриенны пронзил его сердце, было похоже на красный пятиконечный лист.


	5. Лист пятый

Когда перед самым рассветом они вернулись из богорощи — Джон нес Сансу, закутанную в плащ, на руках, а позади, помахивая хвостом, вышагивал Призрак, — в главном дворе их встретили почти все гости, которые к тому времени держались на ногах. Впереди всех едва не подпрыгивал от волнения стюард, рядом с ним высилась хмурая Бриенна. У их ног лежало тело незнакомого Сансе человека.   
— Ваша милость! — вскричал стюард. — Благодарение богам, что с вами и королевой все в порядке. Вы исчезли так внезапно, а потом в вашей спальне леди Бриенна нашла вот этого...  
— Он там прятался с ножом, — Бриенна указала на мертвеца. — Сказал, что его нанял лорд Бейлиш. Но того я не смогла поймать. Он сбежал.  
— Лорд Бейлиш успел оседлать лошадь и покинул замок прежде, чем стало известно о его участии в этом преступлении, — сокрушенно проговорил стюард.   
— Раз вы целы и невредимы, моя королева, и вы, ваша милость, — Бриенна опустилась на одно колено, — то я отправлюсь вслед за ним и доставлю его на ваш суд.  
Джон и Санса переглянулись.  
— Не нужно, миледи, — медленно проговорил Джон. — Этот человек наверняка уже далеко, и в Винтерфелл он не вернется — он знает, что ничего хорошего его здесь не ждет.   
Бриенна с сомнением посмотрела на него и, не вставая с колена, обратилась к Сансе:  
— Моя королева, я не смогла вас защитить, разрешите хотя бы отомстить за покушение на ваши жизни!  
Санса покачала головой. Петир Бейлиш задумал ужасное убийство в доме, в котором он был гостем, неужели все это из-за того, что он был влюблен в нее? Она поймала себя на мысли, что рада его поспешному отъезду. Она не хотела судить его и приговаривать к смерти, но и видеть его больше никогда не желала.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы чья-то казнь, даже справедливая, омрачала нашу свадьбу, — сказала она. И, вспомнив лик сердце-дерева, созерцавшего в богороще их с Джоном объятия, добавила: — Ведь сами боги защитили нас.  
Спальню успели прибрать и почистить к их приходу. Джон опустил ее на кровать, и Сансу сморил сон, едва она положила голову на подушку. Ей приснилась богороща. Санса лежала нагая на вечнозеленой траве, а сердце-дерево смотрело на нее сочащимися смолой глазами и что-то шептало. Красный лист спланировал с ветки и опустился на ее живот. Санса старательно вслушивалась в беззвучный голос, шепчущий на незнакомом языке, и вдруг все поняла.  
Проснулась она, когда Джон уже встал и распахнул окно, впуская в спальню утреннее солнце и морозную свежесть. Рука ее скользнула под одеяло и потрогала пятиконечный лист на животе, согретый теплом ее тела. И она произнесла уверенно и звонко:  
— У нас будет ребенок.


End file.
